kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokine Yukimura
Tokine Yukimura (雪村時音, Yukimura Tokine) is a Human with Kekkaishi powers living near the ancient Karasumori site. She is the deuteragonist of Kekkaishi ''and is the only child of the Yukimura Family. She attends Karasumori Academy with her childhood friend Yoshimori Sumimura, Appearance Tokine is taller than Yoshimori as well as two years older than him,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 1 with fair skin and long black hair that's normally pulled back in a long ponytail. She is considered very beautiful by most boys (and even some teachers) in her school.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 The Houin appeared above her left breast, as it traditionally does with all Legitimate Successors of the Yukimura family. She bears a scar on her right hand, which she received while protecting Yoshimori in their childhood. She is fairly thin and quite athletic. Personality Tokine is cool, calm, and collected. She takes her job as a Kekkaishi very seriously, and has viewed Karasumori as a highly dangerous place for much of her life. Her hobbies are mostly studying and occasionally hanging out with friends. Tokine is constantly impressed by the power and potential Yoshimori has, but is constantly frustrated by his poor control and lazy attitude,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 as well as his habit of putting himself in danger unnecessarily. She cares for Yoshimori and often protected him many times when he was younger. She also likes to tease him and isn't aware of his feelings for her. However, as the story progresses, she begins to show clear signs of affection for Yoshimori, though this is typically expressed through Tokine bursting into frustrated tears while she verbally or physically attacks Yoshimori after he does something incredibly dangerous. The greatest indicator of Tokine's feelings for Yoshimori occurs in the anime: after Yoshimori allows himself to be kidnapped by Shion of Kokuboro,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 44 instead of rushing to inform Masamori (as she does in the mangaKekkaishi manga, Chapter 103, page 16), Tokine follows him into the collapsing dimension herself, despite being fully aware of the danger involved.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 45 Despite their families being rivals, Tokine is always polite and respectful toward the other Sumimuras. While Tokine is sometimes referred to as the weakest Kekkaishi in the series (usually by enemies who greatly underestimate her), she is clearly the most ruthless. Examples of her ruthless pragmatism are her disregard for the health of Kimiya Hachioji when he was possessed by Nouotoko, and the forbidden murder of the Hidagou Lord that had invaded Karasumori and attacked its defenders. Tokine is also much more serious and strict than Yoshimori, and often unknowingly says harsh things that, when combined with Yoshimori's overactive imagination, temporarily cause him to spiral into a small fit of depression. Tokine scolds Yoshimori almost as much as his grandfather does, but this is largely out of concern for him. More than likely, Tokine's serious and strict nature originates both from seeing her father die right in front of her when she was a young girl, and from her grandmother, who is also quite strict. During school hours, Tokine is fairly isolated; despite her popularity with boys, she rarely speaks to them (even going so far as to order Yoshimori not to speak to her at school, though this rule is relaxed when there is Kekkaishi business to discuss). She also has very few friends, and is even somewhat distant with them, usually because protecting Karasumori is at the forefront of her mind, and any other matter is secondary in importance.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 25 History As children, Tokine and Yoshimori played together, though in secret due to their family riv alry (despite this, both of their fathers encouraged their friendship). Tokine often rescued and comforted Yoshimori whenever he found himself in trouble, but as a result, he managed to leave a lasting impression on her as being a crybaby in need of her protection. Both Tokine and Yoshimori began their Kekkaishi training at an early age: Tokine began training seriously as a child so she could one day assist her father, but between his desire for her to wait and his unexpected death in the line of duty, this never happened.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 8 Yoshimori was officially recognized as a Kekkaishi and sent alone to Karasumori at age 7. By then, 9 year-old Tokine had already been on active duty for some time (Masamori was active at the same time and watched over them, stepping aside once Yoshimori was appointed). Worried that Yoshimori was too immature and not taking the job seriously, Tokine purposely allowed a small Ayakashi to roam free on Yoshimori's first night of active duty, hoping him catching it would boost his confidence. However, not only did he fail to catch it, but Hanauo, a much larger Ayakashi, appeared and devoured it. Though Yoshimori was able to capture Hanauo with his larger than necessary Kekkai, he had trouble containing it, and it was only with Tokine's help that he was able to destroy it. Tokine then used Tenketsu to clean up the particles, by which time Yoshimori had fallen asleep, exhausted from the night's activities.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter: Gaiden The defining moment in Tokine's relationship with Yoshimori occurred when she was 11 years old: Yoshimori, still unwilling to take his Kekkaishi duties seriously, encountered an Ayakashi that had the appearance of a young, wounded girl. His hesitation allowed the girl to transform into the fearsome Yumigane, which then attacked him. Tokine pushed him aside, receiving slash wounds on her right arm, but managed to destroy Yumigane. Tokine yelled at Yoshimori for not doing his job, stressing that Ayakashi would do anything to buy the time they need to transform and get stronger, and that being sympathetic would only allow them to kill people. Tokine then collapsed from her injuries, and Yoshimori carried her back to her home. Tokine developed a fever, likely a reaction to Yumigane's poison, and was bedridden for several days. Yoshimori worried nonstop and blamed himself for her injures, and made a promise that he would never allow Tokine or anyone else to be hurt by Karasumori. Even though Tokine eventually recovered, the visible scars on her right arm remain a constant reminder to them both of Yoshimori's stubborn insistence on protecting her whenever possible.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 1 Plot 'The Suspicious Substitute Teacher' On the way to school, Tokine gets angry at Yoshimori for following her. She tries leaping over rooftops, but Yoshimori does the same. Tokine finally tells Yoshimori that he gives her the creeps, which shocks him. Tokine later talks with Mr. Mino, a substitute teacher, about a book he's reading. He invites her to the teacher's lounge after school so he can lend it to her. Meanwhile, Yoshimori, who is spying on them, grows jealous and tries to trip the teacher with a Kekkai. Oddly, the Kekkai is easily destroyed by a mysterious force, and Mr. Mino seems to sense Yoshimori's presence, but says nothing is wrong when Tokine notices him pausing.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 5 After a disturbance is sensed at Karasumori that evening, Tokine and Hakubi rush to the school, with Yoshimori and Madarao joining along the way. Tokine mentions that she has been watching him and suspected something strange about him, but wishes she had acted sooner. Mino confronts them inside the school. He wields a trio of large snakes, and explains that he was trying to gain nourishment from humans, but they were no good. However, he senses that the Kekkaishi are different, and desires to use them for nourishment. One of Mino's snakes attacks, while another defends him, making it impossible to form a Kekkai around him. Yoshimori damages the attacking snake, and Tokine notes that Mino took some of the damage as well. However, the snake is quickly healed. Tokine suspects the snakes aren't Ayakashi, and Hakubi confirms this, though he still smells an Ayakashi among them. Hakubi spots a Kugutsu bug, a parasite that feeds on and controls Ayakashi. Yoshimori holds the snake in place while Tokine destroys the bug, freeing Mino from its control but also knocking him out. After waking up, Mino is horrified by what he did under the bug's control. Tokine reassures him that it wasn't his fault and asks him to keep their nightly activities a secret. Mino is greatly moved by Tokine's kindness and tries to charm her, much to Yoshimori's disapproval.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 6 'The Prince: Under Control' There was word from the entire school that a local idol has appeared at Karasumori Academy: Kimiya Hachioji of Chuou Higashi High School. The school buzzed with excitement. Tokine's friend, Kirara, read Tokine her fortune that afternoon, saying that all the boys the girls want will be hers. Tokine doesn't seem interested. During class, Kimiya walked in to Tokine's class, saying that he's looking for someone special. He spots Tokine, and says that he's found her. As he walks to wards Tokine, Mao Shinohara falls into a fantasy moment and assumes that Kimiya is going for her. He passes her and walks directly up to Tokine. She doesn't look too thrilled, or surprised. After school, Kimiya and Tokine walk out of the academy together, holding hands. Tokine still doesn't look too interested, probably already knowing that Kimiya was possessed. They walk into an alley, where he lifts her into his arms and jumps up to a condemned building, where he reveals his true self. He is actually being controlled by an Ayakashi named Nouotoko, an Ayakashi that controls the mind and greatly enhances its host's physical ability. Nouotoko offers Tokine a deal: if she gives him her body, then he can enhance her abilities seeing as she's the weakest Kekkaishi. She agrees to this, but asks about the mysterious organization that he was hired from. He reveals the name of it to be: The Kokuboro. He then provides more information, but it is strictly limited. When she asks more, he tells her that she needs to make the trade, or he'd kill Kimiya. She puts her bag down a nd walks over to him, tells him Kimiya's name, and then whispers in his ear, warning him not to mess with her. Harshly, she uses a Kekkai arrow and slams it into Nouotoko's head. She hits him in the head numerous times until he agrees to tell her more about Kokuboro. He tells her everything he knows, and then attempts to throw a table at her and run. Instinctively, she uses a bouncy Kekkai, which throws the table back at him. She then frees Kimiya of Nouotoko's control and destroys him as Kimiya lays unconscious. When he regains consciousness, she apologizes to him. He then remembers the beating she gave him and runs away, begging for her not to hit him anymore. Tokine then catches Gen and Yoshimori hiding under the window. In the parking lot, she explains that she wants to cooperate with The Shadow Organization more now that they know the name of their enemy. 'Kokuboro's First Invasions' 'Shirahago and The Spy' Tokine spends the afternoon practicing multi-layered Kekkai in her family Dojo, a technique she saw Masamori doing on Sasorigama. Although the technique makes up for her lack of strength she knows that her stamina has its limits and she cannot use the technique more than once a day. Her grandmother catches her practicing and tells her that the technique is not suited for her. On the way to school the next day, Tokine catches Yoshimori walking to school before she does while sipping three cartons of coffee milk at the same time. Disgusted, she walks away without a word. That night, Tokine catches Yoshimori with a orange aura around himself. She breaks his concentration by yelling at him. She questions him about what he was doing, he doesn't say anything that would help her suspicion. Tokine assumes that he's up to no good and tries to tell him to stop. He yells at her and leaves. As she sits on the school, she starts to realize her frustration and curiosity is eating away at her. As Shirahago land, Hakubi is the first to notice, then her. Hakubi informs her that he smells a human. Tokine manages to capture one of them, it transforms and breaks through her Kekkai. When Shirahago come together, Tokine captures Fuzuki with a three layered Kekkai. When she begins to transform, Tokine destroys her, leaving the other two awestruck. After Shirahago transform into their owl form, she creates another multi-layered Kekkai around herself to avoid being blown away. Shirahago shoots sharp feathers at the Kekkai, most of them bounce off but they start to get through. Thinking that she's done for, Yoshimori creates a Kekkai around her and Hakubi and himself at the same time. She's surprised at Yoshimori's power. They both begin to talk about a strategy. On cue, Tokine creates an arrow Kekkai that extends into Shirahago's head making it unable to move. Yoshimori destroys its head. When it begins to regenerate, Yoshimori creates a large Kekkai around its whole body. Shirahago begins shooting sharp feathers at the Kekkai, and he is losing control so he asks Tokine to create a larg e multi-layered Kekkai around his own. She knows that she can't do it and focuses on the shards, gets ready, and makes several Kekkai arrows into Shirahago's body. When Yoshimori's Kekkai becomes stable he destroys Shirahago. He then proceeds to yell at her, being jealous that she knows more techniques than him. She just giggles at him. Hakubi mentions that he still senses danger around so Tokine lets some of her Shikigami birds check around the school. It ends up finding the Spy, startling him, making him destroy it. Hakubi says that the scent of the human has started changing, so Yoshimori elevates himself to the roof of the Academy and finds the spy, Tokine is left to clean up and wait for her grandmother to come and help. After the Spy gets away, Madarao returns back to Yoshimori with an Ayakashi bird. Once he and Tokine meet up they go over their evidence. After Yoshimori gets frustrated because of all the complications Tokine just asks him if he's been hiding something from her. Judging by the way he reacted she tells him to look her in the face and say he's not hiding anything. He gives in and tells her about his plan to seal the Karasumori site. She tells him not to do things on his own. 'Gen Shishio: The New Kid on the Block' 'Tokine Alone; Yoshimori's Absence' After Yoshimori catches a cold from falling into the freezing pool, Tokine is forced to work alone that night, with Gen at her side. On her way to the Karasumori site, Hakubi makes a joke about if she'll be okay without Yoshimori there. She takes that to offense and runs off. In the forest, Hakubi picks up a familiar scent. Then, Shigemori Sumimura runs jumps out of the bushes with Madarao at his side, saying he'll be replacing Yoshimori for the night. As Tokine and Hakubi run to the Karasumori site, Hakubi picks up a human scent, and they encounter the Ayakashi later on. The Ayakashi was Hisui, the subordinate of Kokuboro's scientist, Aihi. Hisui becomes over confident and breaks out of his human skin. After Shigemori fakes hurting his back, she uses a dull Kekkai arrow to move him away as Hisui shoots his pink substance that melted the ground when he missed Shigemori. After Gen tries to kill Hisui, he transforms to small pockets of water, and then comes together in his original form. He does this twice, the second time punching Gen away. Tokine traps Hisui, who breaks apart; she then destroys the part of him she captured, but he regenerates again. Gen suggests using a large Kekkai, but she knows her limits and can't do it. Tokine decides to capture every piece of him when he breaks apart. She traps him again, and he disperses. She goes in and traps every piece of him she sees, and destroys all of them. Thinking she finished the job, Hisui regenerates and is twice as larger from before from taking in Karasumori's power. Before he could kill Tokine, he is finally captured and destroyed by Yoshimori. Equipment '''Kunai' (くない, kunai): Tokine carries four kunai in a sectioned holster, attached to a belt that supports three holsters each (for a grand total of twelve kunai) around her waist, but rarely uses them. In Her Treasure, Tokine uses one in an attempt to use Yomi as a hostage, but had no intention on killing or injuring her with it. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 4 Since Tokine rarely uses the hostage situation as a last resort, the kunai generally remain holstered. Another time she used her kunai was when her and Yoshimori were fighting against Hiwatari. She threw it at him while he was making another large ice particle, successfully stopping him from doing so.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 8 Shakujō (尺条): As with most Kekkaishi, Tokine always carries a Shakujō while on duty. While primarily used to perform Tenketsu, it can also serve as a secondary weapon, a cutting tool, or a means of support when fatigued. However, it is fairly common for her to discard her Shakujō in heated battle in order to keep her hands free, and reclaim it for use after an Ayakashi has been destroyed. Shikigami Paper: Tokine carries several pieces of paper, marked with the Houin, to create Shikigami as needed. Smoke Bombs: Though she carries smoke bombs that emit pink smoke, she rarely uses them. Medicine Paste: Tokine uses special medicine paste that is either made or simply owned by her grandmother. The paste is effective on wounds caused by Ayakashi, since it purifies jyaki.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 2, page 37 Power and Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique: Tokine shows great accuracy and precision in her Kekkai. She has the basic ability to capture a weak Ayakashi with one small Kekkai, whereas Yoshimori uses a barrage of Kekkai in large sizes. However, Tokine's Kekkai are comparably weaker than his, and can only be maintained for short periods of time; her Kekkai lack the "brute power" of Yoshimori's. Tokine attempts to make up for this by copying Masamori's technique of stacking several Kekkai around a target.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 19 However, she soon realizes that this move uses too much energy, making the technique ill-suited for her. Soon after, she learns to refine her Kekkai into narrow "spears" that can impale and imprison an enemy, making up for her lack of power.Kekkaishi Anime, Episode 20 *'Spatial Phasing': Tokine has also gained the ability to pass through foreign techniques, without disrupting the technique itself, from her grandmother.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 50 Though she could at first only enter Kekkai, Tokine has since mastered this skill to point where she can phase her entire body through virtually any surface contained within a spirit realm (including Shinkai, which are spirit worlds themselves).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 52 *'Utsusemi' (空身, Empty Handed): learned from Mikeno, a high level technique which allows her to absorb the ability of another being, rendering attacks of the same type ineffective.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 326 Keen Intellect: Tokine is clearly more intelligent than other students her age: she is typically called on to solve math problems that no one else in her class can, and always does so with ease. Her intelligence also proves to be a major asset in battle: because she has a far better understanding of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu and its applications than Yoshimori does, she never fails to spot when he is wasting his power needlessly. Also, she typically devises combat strategies for her and Yoshimori that best combines their respective talents with highly effective results: allies and enemies alike have praised the duo's teamwork. High Spiritual Power: As with most active Kekkaishi, Tokine has a great deal of spiritual power. However, rather than using this to create larger and numerous Kekkai, as Yoshimori does, Tokine typically fights conservatively, using no more power than is necessary for any given task, enabling her to fight for longer periods (assuming battle conditions are ideal). Still, when facing an especially difficult opponent, it is not unheard of for Tokine to run out of power. Relationships Yoshimori Sumimura Yoshimori and Tokine has a very dynamic relationship. During school hours, she doesn't want to be seen with him. When she does need him in school, however, she makes sure it's in a secluded area so it looks like she's talking to no one. She also finds his passion for baking a little childish because he cares about it more than his duties as a Kekkaishi. Each time Yoshimori goes off to Karasumori at night, she always tells him he's late. When they were just children, they would be encouraged by their parents to play with each other, Yoshimori by Shuji and Tokine by Shizue, although they rarely did take it to account. Tokine seems to care for Yoshimori greatly, but doesn't see him any more than a little brother; mostly because when they were children, she'd have to always be the one to save him from accidents he made and comfort him when he cried. When he came back from Kokuboro, she slapped him so hard that he actually passed out afterward; although in the same scene she told him that she'd never forgive him for going there all alone and being reckless. After she hugged him, he passed out, and she apologized for hitting him so hard. When Chusinmaru was sealed and their Houin faded, Yoshimori tried to teach Tokine how to make cheesecake, and she told him that she would love to be his personal math tutor because he wants to become an architect.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 346 Gen Shishio When Gen was working with the Kekkaishi, he wouldn't even look her in the eye so she tried desperately every night to make him warm up to her. Even though he made her clean up after him most nights, he does consider Tokine one of his good friends. It is also possible that Tokine reminds Gen of his sister, Ryo, which is probably why he's so cold towards her. Eventually, he slowly begins to trust Tokine. During an attack by Youkyokusai, her first priority was saving Gen. Before his demise, Gen told Yoshimori and Tokine to stay back, possibly caring about their safety. Masamori Sumimura As an only child, Tokine grew up viewing Masamori as something of an older brother, and they have always gotten along well. She is greatly impressed by Masamori's advanced skills as a Kekkaishi, and has trouble understanding why Yoshimori dislikes him so much, as she can usually only see Masamori's good points. Each time Masamori comes back from the Shadow Organization, she always wants him to teach her some techniques Sen Kagemiya Sen's frank and often insulting nature typically annoys Tokine, as he usually rudely comments on how she wears her skirt. Likewise, Sen is also annoyed by Tokine's fearlessness and willingness to expose herself to great danger (a trait he finds just as annoying in Yoshimori). However, with Tokine, Sen will go as far as to physically remove her from any situation that he deems too risky, likely because he is never able to do the same with Yoshimori. Shu Akitsu Tokine and Shu become fast friends after the Night Troop begins offering regular support to the Kekkaishi. This is likely due to Shu's warm and polite nature, as he also becomes friendly with Tokine's mother. Shu is in fact so friendly with Tokine that Yoshimori becomes jealous, finding it odd that Tokine acts so familiar with someone they haven't known for very long. Tokio Yukimura Tokine was very close to her father. As a little girl, she practiced her Kekkaijutsu so she could help him protect Karasumori, but out of concern for her safety, Tokio asked her to wait until she was older. With his dying breath, Tokio warned Tokine to always be on her guard around Ayakashi, not wanting her to meet the same unfortunate fate that he did. Tokine's unwavering determination to carrying out her Kekkaishi duties to the best of her ability is largely to honor her father's sacrifice. Tokiko Yukimura Tokine and her grandmother have a mutual family relationship. If Tokine has to go on a school trip for the night then Tokiko would take over her duty. Tokine is always Tokiko's first priority if something bad happens to her, such as her being imprisoned for killing the Hidagou Lord. Tokiko dislikes the Sumimura's so much that she would not let Tokine interact with the Sumimura's, insulting them each time she catches Tokine talking to Yoshimori. Trivia *Tokine has a huge fear of cockroaches. This could be because of the scar on her arm as a child from Yumigane (never confirmed), or because she just thinks bugs in general are gross. The latter is more likely, since Tokiko has the same fear herself.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 26, page 7 *Yurina, along with Toshimori's friends sometimes refers to Tokine as Yoshimori's and Toshimori's older sister. This is clearly incorrect, but Tokine does think of Yoshimori and Toshimori as little brothers. *A small running gag in the series involves Tokine hitting Yoshimori either on the side or on top of his head with her "arrow" Kekkai. She also used this on Gen when he first appeared and was arguing with Yoshimori. References Category:Characters Category:Yukimura Family Category:Kekkaishi Category:Karasumori Academy